


i know how you like your eggs cooked in the morning

by shunkse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, So many kisses, all of the boys like their eggs made differently LOL, i kind of like poly ships, so many boyfriends, you are loved like omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunkse/pseuds/shunkse
Summary: mc just hanging around the house of lamentation after breakfast and the boys give them little kisses on their way out of the house
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	i know how you like your eggs cooked in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve become...really entranced with the idea of mc being in a poly relationship with all seven of the brothers. mostly in a fluffy way, but i would be lying if i said there was no sexual influence in this headcanon...heh. anyways, this is a cute little fluff shot of mc just hanging around the house of lamentation after breakfast and the boys give them little kisses on their way out of the house ꒰♡ˊ͈ ु꒳ ूˋ͈꒱.⑅*♡ and yes, i imagine the house as a literal house, not like a huge ass mansion. also doing something different this time; doing second person POV. okay enjoy ´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡°◌̊

you were the first one to wake up this morning. you weren’t sure what had woke you up at-- what time is it? five in the morning. well, there’s no use in going back to bed right now. you might as well get up and get ready to make breakfast for yourself. or..maybe you’ll take mammon’s breakfast duty for him. you’re sure he’d appreciate that.

you slipped on your most comfortable clothes-- ones you’ve dubbed your “lounging around” clothes-- and headed off to the kitchen. you had convinced lucifer to let you have the day off from RAD today promising you’d study at home. you also gave the excuse of being on that time of the month (which was true) and it makes it really hard to walk anywhere. much to his dismay, he allowed you to stay just for today. the last thing he wanted was an earful from diavolo about letting you slip through the cracks just because you were the object of his affections.

as a thank you, you started preparing a pot of coffee for lucifer; letting the grounds seep in the warm water for his preferred better taste. you decided on fully loaded BLTs for breakfast, a favorite dish of yours. waking up at five in the morning gave you enough time-- and strangely the energy-- to prepare eggs seven different ways. how could all of these boys not have one thing in common?

it’s because muscle memory for you to make each egg just right for the brothers since taking on breakfast / dinner duty in the house of lamentation; sunny side up for lucifer, poached for mammon, hard scrambled for satan, basted for asmodeus, over medium for beelzebub and soft scrambled for belphegor. As the bacon crisped and popped in the skillet, you heard footsteps rush into the kitchen. 

to no surprise, beelzebub came into the kitchen drooling all over himself. “breakfast so early?” you smiled at him. 

“i woke up pretty early and couldn’t fall back asleep. decided to get a headstart on breakfast.” beel came up behind you, snaking his large arms around your waist and placing his chin on your shoulder. he watched you work your magic on the other eggs on the pan. he reached for a strip of already cooked bacon on the counter, to which you slapped his hand away. 

“not yet, you can have extra during breakfast.” bold moves like denying beelzebub food barely phased you-- or beel. a perk of getting close enough the gluttonous demon is getting away with things like that. while it’ll pain him every second he doesn’t get his hands on the greasy goodness, you know he’ll wait anyway, just cuz you want him to.

beelzebub let out a yawn. “think you go back to bed for a little while longer?” you asked, getting a mumble in response. beelzebub kissed your cheek, telling you good night (even though it was early morning).

***

lucifer was the second to wake up. he came out fully dressed in his usual attire. you swear that man did everything in that outfit. you smiled at the elder demon and handed him his cup of coffee. “good morning lucifer,” you said to him. “breakfast will be served soon.”

lucifer graciously took the mug from your hands, taking no caution when sipping the contents of it. “good morning to you,” he replied. by the look of his face after he drank the coffee, it was made just to his liking. lucifer placed the mug on the kitchen island and leaned into you, the small of your back leaning against the kitchen counter. lucifer glared at you, you felt your cheeks heat up. “i trust that you will hold up your end of the bargain today?”

“of course,” you replied. “how was your coffee?”

“have you tried it for yourself yet?”

“no, i always let you have the fir-” you were cut off by lucifer’s lips meeting yours. lucifer’s kisses seemed to always take you by surprise. he wasn’t very affectionate with you unless you two were alone. while he was aware of your relations with the rest of his brothers, he preferred showing his love selfishly; all to himself.

somehow, the kiss that turned more passionate; lucifer’s tongue found its way into your mouth. you could taste the remnants of the coffee transferred into your mouth. it was _very_ bitter.

lucifer pulled away with a quiet _click_ of your lip departing. “does that answer your question?”

you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. “you could have just given me a sip,” you remarked. lucifer shrugged as he took another drink from the mug.

“lord diavolo needs me to come in early today. i’ll take my breakfast with me today.” you prepared lucifer’s sandwich, putting it in a lunchbox along with another side of eggs and some fruit. you put the box in a brown bag and gave it to lucifer, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“i’ll see you later then.”

“likewise.” lucifer reciprocated your kiss with one of his own, placing it on your forehead on his way out. 

***

the rest of the brothers seemed to all wake up at once. each of them came out of their room and made their way to the dining room table. mammon came in more quickly, his hair disheveled. “i forgot i had breakfast duty!” he exclaimed.

when he saw you at the kitchen island making plates, he took a sigh of relief. “thank you mc,” he said. you smiled, placing the fruit garnishes on everyone’s plates. 

“i had woke up a bit early today and figured i’d take the initiative. you can just take my dinner duty this week.” you held out his plate to him. “poached with light pepper. could you hand out plates while i make drinks?”

satan and beelzebub were already at the table, beel waiting anxiously while, opposite to him, satan held a cup of coffee to his lips. “THE great mammon doesn’t serve other people!” you gave him an unfazed look, still holding out the plate. “..but he can just this once.” mammon took the plate from your grasp, picking up two other plates and holding them waitress-style.

“thank you.” you opened the fridge, taking out milk and orange juice. you looked back at the table; beelzebub had already eaten most of his sandwich. you sighed as you uncapped the jugs.

levi and asmodeus came from their rooms and joined everyone else for breakfast. “good morning my dear~” asmo chimed, leaning over the island to give you a quick peck on the lips.

“good morning asmo, levi.” levi yawned into his hand.

“mornin.” levi went behind the counter and kissed your cheek, grabbing his plate and taking a seat at the table. mammon handed out the rest of the plates, and you followed him with everyone’s drinks.

you sat between beelzebub and mammon at the table. “enjoy the food!” by the time everyone had started eating, beelzebub was already finished. breakfast was well received by the brothers. asmo complimented how you cooked his eggs this time. 

“it’s so soft and melts in my mouth! absolutely perfect~” he swooned. your cheeks brightened at his compliment and you gave him a sweet thank you. beelzebub got up from the table after he was done, not before leaning down and kissing the top of your cheek, just beside the temple of your eye. 

“breakfast was tasty,” he said.

“was it? you ate it so fast i’m surprised you could taste it,” belphegor said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. beel just rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to wash his plate. the rest of breakfast was quiet as everyone else enjoyed their food.

***

the boys had gone back to their rooms to get ready to leave for RAD. you sat on the living room couch, a textbook on summoning in your lap and jotting down notes in your notebook. you planned to be there to tell each of the boys goodbye as they left. plus, you hated the feeling of being left alone in your room.

satan was the first to leave. he always tried to get a headstart to get there early. as he was walking towards the door, you both made eye contact. “have a good day,” you said with a smile. satan’s cheeks let off a light shade of pink as he smiled back. he leaned over to you, grabbing your free hand, pulling it close to him and kissing your knuckles. 

“i will see you when we get back,” he said. he leaned down and gave you a gentle kiss on the lips, before heading out the door. you felt the butterflies in your stomach rush out. satan was always so gentle.

mammon and asmo came out next. asmodeus made a beeline for you. you didn’t get to say anything before his lips met yours. it was a short and sweet kiss, not as passionate as most of his surprise kisses were. he pulled away, brushing his thumb along your bottom lip.

“don’t wait up for me, okay? i wanna have some fun with you tonight~!” you laughed and gave asmo a quick peck on his lips.

“we’ll see.”

“asmo, let’s get going’!” mammon barked. asmo whined, stomping away from you and to the front door.

you waved at mammon as he made it do the door. “love you guys,” you chimed. mammon put his hand on your head and kissed the top of your head. 

“see ya!"

beelzebub came out and went straight to the kitchen, popping two pieces of bread into the toaster. belphegor followed his older twin sluggishly. as soon as the oast popped from the toaster, beelzebud put the corner piece in his mouth, handing the other one to belphegor.

“see you later mc,” beel said. you looked up at him and he planted a quick kiss to your lips. belphegor yawned as he got to you, leaning down to wrap his arms around you. after him staying there for a bit longer than a normal hug should have lasted, you realized he had fallen asleep!

“belphie,” you said with a laugh, shaking him awake. belphegor placed a kiss on your neck and stood straight. 

“lets cuddle later, mc?” he asked. you nodded and waved the two out the door.

levi of course stayed home to do his online classes. though you’d hardly notice if he was here or not since he keeps to himself in his room most of the time.

you sat in the living room alone while doing some assignments for a while. you thought it was getting pretty boring, so you went upstairs to bother levi in his room. upon coming to his room, you knocked on the door in the pattern he recognized as yours. “levi~” you trailed.

the door opened, revealing leviathan in his loose pajamas. he looks like he had just woken up-- or didn’t go to sleep at all. you flashed him a small smile. “didn’t sleep well?” levi rubbed his eye and nodded. “did you stay up all night rewatching the tale of the seven lords again?”

levi didn’t answer-- or rather he didn't have to, you already knew the answer-- he nodded again. “want to lay with me?” he asked. you didn’t hesitate to slide past him and crawl into his head and under the blankets. levi followed suit, closing the door behind him. he slid next to you, throwing the blanket over his body. you rested your head on his chest and his arm went across your shoulder. you laid with him as the tv was on some anime and he had his laptop on his stomach doing schoolwork.

you were starting to miss the rest of the boys. you loved it when you had individual time with them, but sometimes you miss all of their company. _they’ll be home soon_ , you thought as your eyelids started to feel heavy.

levi noticed you were falling asleep. he smiled and kissed the top of your head, his thumb gently rubbing your bare shoulder.

“i love you, mc”


End file.
